koushaku_reijou_no_tashinamifandomcom-20200214-history
Iria Fons Tasmeria
| image = | aliases = | affiliation = | relatives = King Tasmeria (Son) Alfred Dean Tasmeria (Grandson) Edward Tone Tasmeria (Grandson) Leticia Tasmeria (Granddaughter) | relationships= | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = }} (アイーリャ・フォン・タスメリア) is the current Dowager Queen and the grandmother of Alfred, Edward, and Leticia. Appearance Personality The Dowager Queen has an extremely strong political and social presence. History She was once the Queen who dominated this Kingdom. This was because when her elder brother, the Crown Prince, died, she became the only direct descendant of the royal family. However, because it was unprecedented for a woman to take the throne, she married a Duke and had him assume the role of the King. During that era, rather than the King, it was the Queen who appeared time and time again and acted as the organizer. Soon the misfortune for her to lose her husband as well, But still held the power despite being the woman, until her son ascend the throne. She slowly retired from politics and moved to Dowager palace. She was fascinated by the beauty of Merellis Reiser Armelia and wanted to marry Merellis to her son. But Merellis got herself engaged to the Louis de Armelia which disheartened Iria, so she gave up. After the mysterious dead of her first daughter-in-law, she took the children of his son into the Dowager palace. She reduced the maid in her palace to prevent any assassination attempt on them. She tend to be neutral, with a bias toward the first prince for the succession of thrown in the third generation. She hid the first prince and his sister and raised them, nurtured them, knowing that there would be chaos in the future in-order to curb the growth of the aristocracy who may cur his favor. If the first prince were a dimwit, she would abandon him and let the second prince to inherit the throne. If the second prince was flexible to the nobles than she would favor the first prince. Since the first prince proved himself and latter falter to his new fiance she tends to move towards her elder grandson. Day by day, she became an obstacle for the second prince faction. She was displeased with the expense made by the second prince faction which weighed the debt of the thirty years war. When Merellis gave birth to Iris with the same attractive features, she decide to have her as her grand-daughter-in-law. Though she worded Iris to be engaged to the royal family with the intention of marrying her to first prince, Iris was engaged to Edward because of Iris's feelings for him. Iria was let down a little, but was still happy to have her in the royal lineage. Iria was shocked at the sudden annulment of Iris engagement and couldn't comprehend the reason for it or the reason foe immediate betrothal of Edward with Yuri Neuer which was readily accepted by Ellia. She was again disheartened by her objective being thwarted. She granted permission for Merellis to not to attend the new engagement ball and she too didn't attend the ball which made many question, if the ball was a success. When she heard Alfred was frequently visiting Armelia territories, she was rejoiced at the possibility of them getting together and vow to not her wish let down again. She calculated the merits & demerits carefully and wanted Iris to return to society. But waited for the best opportunity to set her plan in motion. She didn't want to drag Iris back into the society prematurely which may end her as laughing stock, so she waited patiently while keeping tabs. After Iris success rate went through the roof of being the president of the famous conglomerate and also in managing their fief. she strike the opportunity to invite Iris to the foundation party event. This will turn Edwards as a laughing stock for letting her go. She succeeded in reintroducing Iris to the society which was seen by the number of invitation received by Iris after the party. Many want to establish relation with Iris, but Iris was dragged into the political conflict in much more serious situation than before. After Louis was attacked, she learnt that Ellia is going to take the throne by force. Her deduction became true when the king who was in recovering well suddenly couldn't last a month. After the king's death she remained firm in his funeral but her eyes were swallowing the sorrow. She quickly asked Alfred to leave the nation and do what is necessary. The queen dowager had been declared indecisive and ineffective in her policies that tried to address the lack of food. After the baseless accusation was raised again and again, she was forced into inactivity once more. Relationships Merellis Reiser Armelia Iris Lana Armelia Yuri Neuer Quotes Gallery Category:Royalty